William
William is a minor character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a student in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Appearance William is a flying eyeball. He has white, bird-like wings which are his only means of locomotion. His "body" simply consists of a single green eye. Most of the kids consider him creepy. When enraged or using his powers, his eye will sometimes turn red and the pupil becomes a slit. In Season 2, his pupil is bigger and takes up most of his iris. Personality William is Miss Simian's personal snitch. He takes it upon himself to spy upon her students. The only time he has spoken is when he is whispering in Miss Simian's ear, in the episode "The Voice", the song "Weird Like You And Me", from the episode "The Compilation", and in "The Agent" when he used items to gain a voice. Due to his being a snitch, as well as his overall creepy appearance and inability to talk, William does not truly have friends. Principal Brown even fails to remember his name as a result of being a background character who can't communicate in normal methods. Despite all of this, he is actually a decent guy most of the time, showing honor and friendliness. When someone crosses him, however, he shows a cold, calculating side to himself. This was demonstrated in "The Voice," where he stalks Gumball and Darwin, and, through careful planning, tricks them into fighting each other. When this fails, he goes on an all-out rampage through school in an attempt to get revenge. When he realized that it was all a misunderstanding, though, he apologizes. Also demonstrated in "The Voice," is his powerful psionic abilities. With just a thought, he can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality with enough force to shatter concrete, or, cause explosions. Unfortunately, psychic powers are the only way that he can operate, as he may otherwise struggle in performing basic tasks, such as lifting a paper or opening a door. Relationship Teri Enemies Trivia *Despite the original character promo announcing William as the school snitch, he has never snitched on anyone in the series except when attempting to frame Gumball, Darwin, and Bobert in "The Agent", let alone be associated with Lucy Simian. *In the uncut version of the original Gumball promo, he, along with Anton and Banana Joe, watches Gumball trying to "save" Darwin from a tree. *He may be based off the Golden Snitch from Harry Potter, as he is a ball with wings, and "snitches" on his classmates. *He usually uses his eye to express his action (e.g. if he is laughing, he will close his eye, and move up and down). *His first "speaking role" was in "The Voice." **Although William's whispers can apparently be heard by Miss Simian, this is contradictory to the fact that William can only speak with psychic powers and may therefore be outdated. **He also has no idea that nobody can hear him when he is speaking until Gumball reveals that he and Darwin are not hearing him. *He is voiced by the show's director, Mic Graves. *When he is enraged and using his powers, his pupil changes from a circle to a slit shape, and his eye color changes from green to red. This is shown in "The Voice" and in "The Uploads." *He can be heard screaming in "The Helmet," although it is more high-pitched than his normal voice. *"The Spinoffs" reveals that he can produce large energy waves when he attempts to speak. These waves seemingly only occur when William desperately attempts to speak, as they do not occur in "The Voice." The waves can cause physical pain to those caught in its blast. *In early designs, he was originally a 2D character. Gallery Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:TAWOG Characters